


Cathouse MAHO-DOu: Specials and One-shots.

by Jeffery_Mewtamer



Series: Cathouse MAHO-Dou [2]
Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: F/M, Incest, Omorashi, Sex Toys, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffery_Mewtamer/pseuds/Jeffery_Mewtamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single chapter entries in Cathouse MAHO-Dou</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ojamajo Balloons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The FLAT4 turn their favored Ojamajo into living balloons and live out their respective fetishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Balloon Girl, Giantism, Urethral Insertion, unbirthing, rubber man, prehensile penis.
> 
> Author's notes: this was largely an experiment in writing some fetishes that would strain willing suspension of disbelief for any human client the Ojamajo might have. Also, to anyone who thinks I made the FLAT4 too perverted here, consider the following: They're a group of boys going through puberty, likely don't have any adult supervision outside of school, and likely discovered the Internet at some point as they learned about modern human culture, and it would only be natural for someone with magic as free form as that found in Ojamajo Doremi to try things that non-magical folk could only dream of.
> 
> I kind of want to do a follow-up to this with momoko, Hana, and Poppu getting the Balloon girl treatment, but can't think of a good scenario.

Cathouse MAHO-Dou by Jeffery Mewtamer

Special: Ojamajo Balloons

Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu, all of them wearing their usual attire,   
step into a large room that is bare of any furnishings and whose walls   
would be featureless if not for the existence of floor-to-ceiling   
shutters that can be used to divide the room into smaller areas. Other   
than the girls, the only other people in the room are a group of four   
boys roughly their age wearing outfits that seem vaguely inspired by   
Chinese clothing of a time gone by.

Recognizing a purple haired boy in a dark gray jacket among the boys,   
Doremi runs up to him, hearts in her eyes, and screams, "Akatsuki-kun!"   
as the odango-headed redhead glomps the wizard prince.

Akatsuki returns the hug, saying, "Nice to see you again as well,   
Doremi-chan!"

Recognizing the others as Fujio, Leon, and Tooru, Hazuki and Onpu try   
their best not to react to the FLAT4 showing up to be their clients for   
the evening, but Aiko's temper gets the better of her as she shouts,   
"What the hell are you guys doing here? I thought the King forbid yall   
from coming anywhere near Misora?"

Leon steps forward to answer Aiko's question, "Relax babe, what the old   
man doesn't know won't hurt him."

Having closed the distance, Leon leans in to give the blunette a kiss,   
but as their lips come within a centimeter of each other, Aiko's palm   
makes contact with Leon's cheek with enough force to not only leave a   
glowing red hand print on the blond's face, but to twist his neck 90   
degrees to the side.

A forehead vein popping in anger, Aiko declares, "That's for trying to   
kiss me, and this..." She delivers a punch to the wizard's gut that has   
him bending double. "...is for calling me babe!"

Coughing in pain from where he's huddled on the floor, Leon says weakly,   
"You're as feisty as ever, and I think you hit harder than I remember."

The blunette simply retorts, "Be glad I didn't aim lower with that   
punch."

Taking the reactions of her more emotional friends in stride, Onpu asks,   
"It's obvious that the four of you intend to have some one-on-one time   
with the witch apprentice you pursued as a cover for your attempts at   
capturing Hana-chan..."

Tooru interjects, "Hey, doesn't the fact that we eventually went against   
our mission and helped give chase when Oyaji took Hana-chan prove that   
our feelings were sincere?"

Ignoring the interruption, Onpu continues, "... but why did you choose   
such a large room for this?"

Having extracated himself from Doremi's embrace, Akatsuki helps Leon to   
his feet before answering, "We saw something on the Internet we wanted   
to try, and it requires a large space." With that, the Flat4 step back   
until all 4 ojamajo are in front of them. With well-practiced   
syncronicity, all four wizards snap their fingers, the loose strands of   
hair that hang in front of their faces twitching as they cast a spell on   
the Ojamajo.

All four of the girls let out screams of surprise as their feet leave   
the floor, their bodies becoming slightly lighter than air as their   
limbs begin to shorten and their torsos start to bulge out and become   
more spherical.

As her waist expands, the button of Doremi's shorts pops off and the   
zipper of her fly comes undone before the garment is forced down to her   
thighs, exposing her panties which are the same bright pink as her   
shirt. As the odango headed girl's chest expands while remaining flat,   
the zipper of her vest bursts, but remains otherwise intact as it   
stretches along with her shirt and panties as her body becomes a perfect   
sphere roughly five feet in diameter. As her legs vanish completely into   
her ballooning body, her shorts drop to the floor, her impossibly   
stretched panties the only thing protecting her modesty.

Hazuki's skirt rides up to expose her cream colored panties, and while   
it doesn't tear, it becomes little more than an orange ribbon marking   
the equator between two cream-colored hemispheres as the brunette's body   
balloons to roughly the same size as Doremi.

Aiko's jeans meet a similar fate to Doremi's shorts, a pair of powder   
blue panties being revealed as the denim hits the floor.

Unlike the others that were wearing pants of some sort, Onpu's shorts   
manage to stretch with her expanding body, leaving her as the only one   
whose panties remain hidden. Also, whereas the other girls' shirts only   
cover the upper hemisphere of their balloon-like bodies, leaving Doremi   
and Aiko with a band of exposed skin around the equator that Hazuki only   
avoided due to her skirt, Onpu's longer, dress-like shirt overlaps with   
her shorts by a wide margin, leaving only a small polar cap of the   
darker purple fabric visible.

When all four have finished their transformations, they have become   
nearly perfect spheres with their remaining clothes stretched tightly   
over their skin, their heads, hands, and feet being the only things   
poking out from the surface of their bodies. Each girl turned living   
balloon is roughly five feet in diameter and floating about a foot off   
the floor.

After recovering from the initial shock, Doremi exclaims, "This feels   
weird, yet strangely pleasant!" before pushing against the air with a   
stubby foot, sending her bouncing off the walls, floor, and ceiling   
before knocking into the others and exclaiming, "That was fun!"

The FLAT4 stands back and watches for several minutes as the girls enjoy   
bouncing around and some of them even figure out how to make fine,   
controlled motions, both moving about in the air and rotating in place.   
All the while, the young wizards are getting aroused by the innocent,   
yet highly erotic scene, their baggy jackets the only thing keeping   
their erections concealed. Reaching the limit of their collective   
self-control, each wizard grabs their counterpart by the most convenient   
limb and drag them to a corner before using their magic to shut the   
dividers, placing each couple in their own private room.

###

Letting go of Doremi's ankle, Akatsuki makes quick work of shedding his   
clothing before sitting cross-legged on the floor. With a twitch of his   
hair, the wizard prince starts growing. By the time his spell finishes,   
Akatsuki has grown to such a height that his head nearly touches the   
high ceiling even with him sitting and standing would be an   
impossibility.

Noticing Akatsuki's erection for the first time, which thanks to his   
giant transformation is roughly a meter long and as thick as Doremi's   
torso pre-inflation, Doremi gulps before saying, "There's no way that   
monster cock can fit inside me!"

His voice deepened to a rich baritone due to his magical growth,   
Akatsuki replies, "Don't worry, as a balloon girl, your pussy is much   
larger and much stretchier. You wouldn't even feel anything if I tried   
taking you at my normal size." Reaching out with both hands, he grabs   
hold of Doremi, the balloon girl like a basketball in the giant's palms.   
"Besides, I wouldn't be able to hold you like this if I hadn't made   
myself a giant."

Gently, Akatsuki peels off the rest of Doremi's clothes before bringing   
the balloon girl's pussy to his lips. With his giant's tongue, he   
hungrily laps away at her folds, gallons of saliva flowing into her   
passage to add to her own lubricant causing the odango-headed girl to   
moan loudly in pleasure. 

Doremi whines briefly as Akatsuki withdraws his tongue, but starts   
moaning anew as he buries two fingers, each much thicker than any human   
penis deep within her passage as his thumb flicks accross her now   
grapefruit-sized clit. Continueing his ministrations, it isn't long   
before Doremi is cumming around Akatsuki's fingers, her rubbery insides   
contracting around the digits.

Before Doremi can recover from her orgasm, Akatsuki has the balloon girl   
firmly gripped in both palms, his collossal member poised at her   
dripping opening. Prodding her cunny to get her attention, Akatsuki   
asks, "Ready?"

Hearts in her eyes and lust in her voice, Doremi replies, "YES! Stretch   
my pussy over your massive cock, Akatsuki-kun!" With one mighty thrust,   
Akatsuki impales the balloon girl on his giant erection, stretching the   
redhead's passage far beyond anything she thought possible without   
causing her any pain.

Thanks to her ample juices, Akatsuki's collossal cock slides easily in   
and out of Doremi's cunny and it isn't long before the wizard is using   
the balloon girl like an onnahole to their mutual pleasure.

After several minutes of frantically pounding the pink apprentice's   
pussy, Akatsuki exclaims, "I'm gonna cum!"

"YES! Fill me up!" Doremi yells, on the verge of orgasm herself.

With a final thrust, Akatsuki hilts himself within the balloon girl as   
hot, sticky semen erupts from his tip like water from a firehose. Almost   
immediately, Doremi can feel her womb stretching to accomodate the   
gallons upon gallons of cum the wizard is depositing within her as she   
loses herself in another orgasm.

By the time Akatsuki is finished cumming, Doremi's womb has expanded to   
fill all of the balloon girl's inflated body as she comes to rest   
comfortably in Akatsuki's lap, his massive member preventing all of that   
cum from escaping.

Giggling as she tries to rub her belly with the stubby remains of her   
arms, Doremi exclaims, "I think I like being a cum balloon even more   
than being an helium balloon!" before drifting off to sleep in the giant   
wizard's lap.

###

Once they're alone, Fujio turns Hazuki so he can look the brunette   
balloon girl in the eye before saying timidly, "Sorry about this. It was   
the others' idea and I caved to their peer pressure." Blushing, he adds,   
"I do have to admit that you look cute like this though."

Hazuki replies, "It's okay. In fact, I quite like being a balloon girl."   
Blushing herself, she adds, "What did you have in mind for our little   
randevou?"

His blush deepening, he stutters out, "W-well, I-I'm actually a   
Vir-virgin. Unlike the others, I've never given into the more uh,   
assertive of my fangirls' attempts to seduce me."

Giggling, Hazuki replies, "How cute!" Trying to sound seductive, she   
adds, "How about you show me your virgin cock and I'll try giving you a   
blowjob?"

Lust short circuiting his brain, Fujio shrugs out of his lavendar long   
coat and let's his trousers and boxers drop to the floor to reveal his   
erection.

Seeing his rather modest penis, no more than 4 inches in length and no   
bigger around than a roll of lifesavers, Hazuki exclaims, "What a cute   
little stiffie you've got!" Making his entire body go crimson.

Deciding she's teased him enough, the balloon girl waves her hands and   
feet to position her mouth near his crotch before taking his dick into   
her mouth and starting to suck. Although it's her first time giving   
head, Fujio's complete lack of experience with sex has him burying his   
hands in her hair and losing his very first load down her throat within   
half a minute. Subconsciously, Fujio uses his magic to prolong his first   
orgasm as he pours several liters of jizz down Hazuki's throat, his grip   
leaving her no choice but to guzzle it all down.

Once he finishes spending his load, Fujio says, "That was incredible!"   
Making his way to the balloon girl's panties, he adds, "I guess I should   
try to return the favor."

As Fujio pulls the gusset of Hazuki's stretched panties to the side, she   
begins to decline, "That's not necess-" but is cut off as Fujio gropes   
her massively engorged clitoris causing her to moan loudly.

Taking her moans as a sign he's doing a good job, Fujio brings his mouth   
to Hazuki's clit, but finding it too swollen in her inflated state to   
fit in his mouth settles for licking inside the opening of her urethra   
as he kneads the fleshy bundle of nerves. He slides his other arm into   
the balloon girl's pussy, but with his scrawny build and her inflated   
state, it's like Hazuki trying to finger herself with just her pinky.

Stating the obvious, Fujio observes, "I don't think either of us is   
going to get much out of vaginal intercourse in your current state."   
Sliding his thumb into her urethra, he continues, "But I think your   
urethra is about the right size for my penis. Would you like to give it   
a try?"

Having enjoyed him licking and fingering her urethra thus far, Hazuki   
replies, "Sure, go ahead and stick your little stiffie up my pee hole."

Wasting no time, Fujio lines up his cock with Hazuki's pee hole and   
thrusts in, stretching the balloon girl's urethra far beyond what his   
fingers had done. Fujio sets a slow pace, not wanting to cum so quickly   
this time, and Hazuki begins moaning softly at the surprising pleasure   
coming from having her pee hole used as a pussy alternative.  
As he fucks the balloon girl's urethra, Fujio subconsciously uses his   
magic to make his penis lengthen, plunging deeper into Hazuki with every   
thrust, and his penis eventually hits a barrier. Too lost in lust to   
realize what he's doing, Fujio pulls almost completely from Hazuki's   
urethra before ramming his now footlong member balls deep in the   
brunette's urinary tract.

Hazuki lets out a loud gasp as Fujio's cockhead is forced past her   
spincter. Snapping out of his lust-induced trance, Fujio can feel a   
tight ring of muscle around the collar of his prick, and his cockhead   
being bathed in warm liquid.

Nervously, Fujio asks, "I...I'm in your bladder, aren't I?"

Hazuki replies, "I think so, but it's okay. It feels surprisingly good."

Reassured by Hazuki's words, Fujio resumes his thrusting, the balloon   
girl's spincter maintaining it's grip around the neck of the wizrd's   
prick as her urethra scrunches up to allow Fujio to pull out. After   
sevral minutes of fucking the brunette's bladder, Fujio announces,   
"Hazuki-chan! I-I'm gonna cum!" before hilting himself once again within   
her peehole and unleashing another magically-enhanced load, this time   
directly into her already swollen bladder.

Hazuki had been ignoring how rapidly her bladder had been filling thanks   
to the massive amount of semen she had swallowed, grateful that the   
elasticity of her current form apparently extended to her bladder, but   
the sensation of having her bladder inseminated, the contents churning   
as thick, pearly white liquid is mixed with thinner, golden yellow   
liquid, brings her need to pee to the front of Hazuki's mind.

When he's finished injecting gallons of semen into the balloon girl's   
distended bladder, Fujio makes to withdraw from her urinary tract   
altogether. Realizing that his cock is the only thing serving as an   
adequate plug to hold back the ocean of jizz and whiz within her, Hazuki   
shouts, "Don't pull out!", but it's too late as his tip slips out of her   
peehole and the gusset of her panties falls back into place.

Hazuki instinctually tries to cross her legs and ram her hands into her   
crotch, both anatomically impossible acts given her current balloon girl   
status. Although she mentally screams at her spincter to close-up, the   
ring of muscle is too weakened by the fucking it recieved to comply.

With nothing to stop the impending flood, the mixture of pee and seed   
rushes out of Hazuki almost immediately following Fujio's withdrawal.   
Some of the thicker liquid pools in the balloon girl's panties to form a   
gooey, sticky puddle, but most of it oozes out her legholes as the   
thinner parts soak through the fabric before gushing forth in a powerful   
stream. The relief of peeing out such a collossal volume is so intense   
that it not only triggers a climax in Hazuki, but sends the balloon girl   
into a series of multiple orgasms.

As Hazuki empties the contents of her bladder, Fujio stares mesmerized   
at the sight, his hand furiously stroking his renewed erection,   
oblivious as the mess runs around and between his feet.

As the last few spirts escape Hazuki's urethra, Fujio cums again, adding   
a paltry load to the mixture of his semen and Hazuki's urine that is   
covering a large portion of the floor.

Coming down from his climax, Fujio notices his feet are practically   
glued to the floor before commenting, "We made quite a mess."

Coming down herself, Hazuki replies, "Yeah... I'd help clean-up, but I   
don't think I could use my tap like this, much less my poron."

Fujio replies, "I think I can take care of it." before snapping his   
fingers and vanishing the puddle of jizz and whiz on the floor as well   
as cleaning Hazuki's panties.

The clean-up done, Fujio carefully climbs up onto Hazuki's inflated body   
and lays face-down on her chest, his limbs spread out before falling   
asleep. Hazuki whispers, "How cute." before closing her eyes and letting   
sleep claim her as well.

###

Letting go of Aiko's ankle, Leon comments, "Ready for some fun, babe?"   
as he sheds his clothing.

Annoyed with the whole situation, Aiko retorts, "Don't call me babe!"

Walking towards her crotch, Leon declares, "I like it when your feisty!"   
before pulling the gusset of the blunette's panties aside and burying   
his arm clear to the shoulder in her passage. Aiko lets out a loud gasp   
at the sudden intrusion, and another as his other arm joins the one   
already within her, but the blonde wizard doesn't stop there as he   
spreads her opening and sticks his head up her cunny.

Outraged, Aiko screams, "What the hell are you doing!?" Unable to hear   
her protests, Leon pulls himself up into the balloon girl's passage, her   
anger giving way to pleasured moans as the blonde wizard wriggles around   
within her.

As his feet slip out of sight, Leon finds Aiko's cervix, and stretching   
the smaller opening, begins crawling into the blunette's womb.

Even with how engorged and elastic her reproductive organs have become,   
Aiko is surprised by how much pleasure she recieves from Leon invading   
her womb. As Leon's feet slip pass her cervix and begins shifting   
position within her, Aiko thinks to herself, 'I wonder if this is what   
being pregnant feels like.'

Having turned upsidedown within Aiko's womb, Leon locates the opening to   
one of Aiko's fallopian tubes and slides his prick into it. Thrusting   
his hips within the confines, Leon proceeds to use the fallpian tube   
like a pussy and eventually unleashes a powerful stream of semen down   
the tube to drench Aiko's ovary. His first load spent, the blonde wizard   
shifts position again to repeat the process on the opposite side.

As her tubes are being fucked, Aiko is moaning loudly at the weird yet   
strangely pleasant sensation.

Finished drenching the blunette's ovaries in his seed, Leon curls up in   
the fetal position within Aiko's womb, the crown of his head at her   
cervix. With a twitch of his hair stalk, Aiko begins to slowly deflate.

Feeling her distended womb suddenly contract, Aiko screams, "OH GOD!   
Don't tell me he's causing me to go into labor!"

Feeling a second contraction, Aiko lets instinct take control and   
pushes, Leon's blonde scalp spreading her cervix. A second push, and the   
wizard's head is within her pussy,, and a third has his shoulders   
stretching her cervix.

With a four and final push, Aiko forces Leon far enough along her birth   
canal for gravity to take over and Leon tumbles from her passage unto   
the floor.  
An orgasm washes over her at the sudden loss of tension and Aiko starts   
to deflate at an accelerated pace.

Once the blunette has fully deflated and recovered enough to sit up, Leon asks, "Did you enjoy that babe?"

A vein popping on her forehead, a fuming Aiko climbs to her feet and   
approaches the blonde with a look that promises pain etched on her face.

###

Releasing Onpu, Tooru snaps his fingers to no immediatedly apparent   
effect. After undressing, the blunette reaches his arms out towards   
Onpu. Once fully extended, his arms continue to stretch as if made of   
rubber and are longer than his body by the time hegrabs hold of the   
balloon girl by her waist on opposite sides. It's at this point that   
Tooru's fingers start stretching, wrapping around Onpu's inflated body,   
criss-crossing in a diamond pattern and causing her flesh to bulge in   
the gaps between his fingers.

Once he has the balloon girl well bound, he starts extending his penis,   
which snakes it's way under his rubbery fingers and up her dress like   
shirt before slipping under her waist band and down to her core.

Entering her pussy, the ever lengthening and prehensile dick makes a   
beeline for her cervix and continues through her womb, down a fallopian   
tube, and halts just short of having the tip kiss one of her ovaries.

Despite such deep penetration, the Wizard's rubber dick is much too   
narrow to properly stimulate the purple-haired girl, a problem Tooru   
solves by continueing to lenthen his cock. Before long, countless coils   
of worm-like manhood are wriggling around within Onpu's womb and pussy   
causing the girl to moan loudly. Once satisfied that he's filled to   
capacity, Tooru has one final coil wrap around her swollen clit and   
constrict the bundle of nerves, sending the purple apprentice into her   
first orgasm of the evening.

Tightening her binds, Tooru continues to have his many meters of dick   
thrash around inside the balloon girl, using magic to hold back his own   
orgasm until Onpu has passed out from the pleasure and then drenching her ovary in his seed.

Deciding to let Onpu rest, the Rubbery wizard summons a cot to lie   
down on, leaving his dick within her, but untying his fingers from   
around her, allowing his arms and hands to return to normal.


	2. Ojamajo Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ojamajo stay up late on Christmas Eve to give Santa a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Santa Costume fetishism, Male dominating female, toys, Desperation and light watersports, threesome(two girls, one man), incest between sisters, Anal, tentacles. I think that covers everything.

Cathouse MAHO-Dou by Jeffery Mewtamer

Christmas Special: Ojamajo's Christmas Party

'Twas the night before Christmas And at the MAHO-Dou The Ojamajo were  
waiting For a special Christmas guest.

The walls were all covered in holly and white As a warm christmas fire  
kept out the cold of the night.

Their stockings were hung above the fire with care As the scent of burnt  
hickory waffed through the air.

With garland of red and magical notes for light The majestic fur was  
quite the sight.

Upon its top a star of crystal glowed bold The christmas tree was surely  
a sight to behold.

All about the room, the girls made merry As thoughts of their plans made  
their cheeks turn cherry.

They chatted away, none making for bed For missing their honored guest  
was the thing they most dread.

They were all robed in their most festive attire As mugs of warm cider  
help them not tire.

Most wore red with fur trim of white but each had their own style for  
this night.

Doremi's dress was that of an apprentice witch though for a jovial red  
the pink had been switched.

Hana's uniform had been made frillier and red As a double-pointed santa  
cap adorned her head.

Hazuki's plain dress covered all but feet and hands While Aiko the  
tomboy wore a simple jacket and pants.

With a shawl 'round her shoulders and a mini-skirt over stockings of  
white The child idol Onpu made for a beautiful sight.

Momoko's one-piece get up left her limbs mostly bare And its rather snug  
fit would garner many a boy's stare.

Poppu, the smallest, wore vibrant green tights And her poinsetta-like  
skirt was quite the sight.

As the clock on the wall struck the tone of midnight The girls all  
turned to the fireplace with delight.

As they waited patiently, not making a sound Down the chimney Santa  
Claus came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, And his clothes  
were all tarnished with ashes and soot.

His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry! His cheeks were like  
roses, his nose like a cherry!

His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, And the beard of his  
chin was as white as the snow.

He had a broad face and a little round belly, That shook when he  
laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!

Seeing the girls, who had not at his arrival woke In a stern voice Santa  
spoke:

"Ho ho ho! Shouldn't you girls all be asleep? And I see no cookies or  
milk for my treat."

Being by far the boldest, Aiko steps forwards and declares, "We stayed  
up waiting for you because we wanted to offer you a much better treat  
than simple cookies and milk." With that, Aiko drops to her knees before  
Santa, and undoing his fly pulls out his penis and wraps her mouth  
around it.

Shocked to be getting a blowjob from such a young girl, Santa scolds,  
"Oh my goodness, such a naughty little lass, for such lewd behavior,  
someone should be tanning your ass."

Aiko pulls Santa's now erect member from her mouth with an audible pop.  
Standing up, she turns her back to the elderly man and bends over,  
assuming the starting position for a foot race. Shaking her rear  
seductively, she says, "If I am so naughty, why don't you punish me?"

Taking the bait, Santa grabs the elastic waistband of Aiko's pants, and  
pulling them down to mid-thigh, he speaks as he notices another  
surprise, "You are not even wearing underwear! Have you no shame?"

Cutting him off, Aiko exclaims, "Just hurry up and fuck me already!"

Shaking his head, Santa continues, "If my semen gets you pregnant, you  
have only yourself to blame." With that, Santa grabs Aiko's ass tightly  
and rams his fat cock up her pussy in a single hard thrust. His thrusts  
are relentless, the kind of roughness that would have any weaker girl in  
tears and begging for mercy, but Aiko takes the abuse of her hole  
without complaint.

As the others look on in awe at Aiko's endurance, they each start to  
feel their own arousal, and some even try to masturbate only to be  
reminded of the barriers they summoned with Magical Stage to prevent  
self-pleasuring.

Removing his gloves, Santa gives Aiko's ass a few good smacks with his  
palm, making the panting girl let out a yelp at each strike. Grabbing  
her wrists, the jolly old elf picks up the pace, pounding her pussy with  
force even the young athlete has trouble handling. Though tears of pain  
stream down her face, her pride won't let her beg for mercy.

After a few minutes at this torturous pace, Aiko lets out a scream of  
both pleasure and pain As her own orgasm crashes over her at the same  
time that Santa penetrates her cervix and begins flooding her womb with  
hot semen that almost burns.

Letting the girl collapse to the floor and not bothering with rhyme,  
Santa says, "You like dominating partners who are willing to fight back,  
but your deepest desire is being dominated mercilessly by someone you  
have no chance of overpowering. I think I have the perfect toy for you  
in my sack." Reaching into the sack he left by the fireplace, Santa  
pulls out what looks like a pair of brown leather panties. Undoing the  
sides, he reveals two dildos attached to the inside of the garment.  
Kneeling down to the girl still recovering from the rough fucking he  
gave her, he inserts one dildo into her vagina and slips the other up  
her anus before securing the sides around her hips. Smiling down at the  
prone girl, he says plainly, "The dildos attached to the inside of this  
specially made chasity belt are enchanted to mercily and roughly fuck  
the wearer. They are designed to feel like a pair of real penises and  
will thicken and lengthen to fill you completely. The leather shell is  
enchanted to snuggly hug your pelvis, making it discreet under almost  
any clothing. Once activated, the locks will become impossible to open  
for at least 8 hours." His explanation complete, he presses a small  
button in the crotch of the chasity belt to activate it, sending the  
girl into spasms as the device begins its pleasant torture. He pulls her  
pants up and lifts her into his arms.

After laying Aiko on one of the couches to enjoy her new toy, he turns  
to the other girls and says, "Are there any other naughty little girls  
who wants Santa to punish them?"

The other Ojamajo, all quite horny from the display Santa put on with  
Aiko resist the urge to rush Santa, not wanting to trip over each other  
to see who gets a turn next. Instead, they silently agree that a show  
with a more submissive girl is in order and push Hazuki forward.

With her cheeks as red as her dress and the hair bow she wore in place  
of her usual orange, the Shy girl approaches Santa before speaking in a  
near whisper, "Have I been a naughty girl?"

Kneeling down, and placing a hand under her cheek to bring the  
bespeckled girl's eyes in contact with his own, Santa speaks, "Why yes  
you have. You put up a facade of being a sweet, innocent girl, but deep  
down, you are a naughty little lass who likes taking big cocks in your  
cunny and holding your pee until you can't hold it anymore, and to make  
matters worse, you can't even be honest enough to admit your perversions  
to your best friends."

Still quiet, Hazuki asks, "How is Santa Ojii-san going to punish me?"  
Instead of answering her question, Santa captures her much smaller mouth  
in a kiss and wraps his arms around the petite girl. She leans into him  
as her legs give out. Breaking the kiss, he grabs the cuffs of her  
sleeves and quickly removes the dress to reveal that she was wearing  
nothing underneath.

Slipping his revitalized erection between her legs, Santa asks, "You  
have been hitting the cider quite hard, haven't you? I can tell that  
your bladder is already ready to burst from you holding your golden  
liquid."

Her blush spreading an knowing she can't lie, Hazuki responds, "Yes, if  
I don't go to the little girl's room soon, I am going to be making quite  
an impressive puddle where I stand, but my cunny wants cock more than my  
bladder wants to pee." Shivering not only from desperation and Santa's  
penis rubbing against her slit, but also from feeling cold without her  
dress, she continues, "I'm feeling a bit chilly, Santa Ojii-san." To  
which Santa lifts her up and lays her down on a bear skin rug in front  
of the fireplace.

While Hazuki warms by the fire, Santa removes his gloves, boots, jacket,  
and pants, leaving him in nothing but a pair of red long johns. Kneeling  
between her legs, he grabs her knees and holds her legs up and apart,  
lifting her rear end off of the rug. As Santa rubs the under side of his  
penis against her slit, it begins to thicken and lengthen, ultimately  
reaching a foot long and as big around as the petite girl's thigh.

Squirming in desperation of both a sexual and excretory nature, the  
usually reserved girl exclaims, "Please Santa Ojii-san, fuck my tight,  
little cunny with that big, fat cock of yours."

Instead of fulfilling her request, he releases Hazuki's legs and sits  
cross-legged with his back to the fire before saying, "If you want it so  
bad, than come sit on Santa's lap." Her girlhood drooling for a man's  
meat, the horny meganeko quickly moves to position herself over Santa's  
shaft and impales her self with a single quick downward movement of her  
hips. Though her passage is well stretched from repeated large  
insertions, her internal muscles are well trained and squeeze Santa's  
member quite snugly.

As Hazuki basks in the sensation of having both her pussy and bladder  
filled near to her limits, she is reminded that she and Santa have an  
audience when Doremi exclaims, "Wow, I can't believe Hazuki-chan took  
such a HUGE cock up her cunny so easily."

Opening her eyes, Hazuki sees Doremi, Onpu, Momoko, Hana, and Poppu  
staring at her intently. As her entire body goes red, Momoko adds to the  
shy girl's embarrassment by declaring, "[Oh my god], I've taken some  
pretty big cocks, but that monster makes the biggest I've taken look  
tiny."

Not wanting to be left out on the teasing, Onpu adds, "Hazuki-chan looks  
cute with a stomach bulge from a big dick."

The excitable toddler disguised as a preteen adds, "Hana-chan wants to  
touch it." As she reaches out to rub her palm up and down the bulge  
caused by Santa's penis.

With Hazuki too embarrassed to say anything or move, Santa places a hand  
under each of the girl's knees and begins moving her up and down on his  
girth, causing the girl to let out several pleasured moans. Her  
embarrassment forgotten, she lets out in a needy tone, "YES! Fuck me  
harder, make me cum! Make me your cum dump!" In response, Santa shifts  
Hazuki so both legs are dangling over one arm, freeing his other hand to  
play with her clitoris. At the same time, he changes the angle of his  
thrusts to jab at the girl's tiring bladder and increase pace. Grimacing  
and trying to break free of Santa's grip, Hazuki exclaims, "Its too  
much, I can't hold it much longer."

Holding tightly to the flailing girl, Santa says, "Someone get a bucket  
from my sack." Being the closest to the sack, Poppu retrieves the  
requested item, and seeing the obvious reason for it, places it in front  
of Hazuki as Santa rises to his knees.

Tears streaming down her face, Hazuki exclaims, "Its going to come out!"  
as her orgasm crashes into her nerves, and her bladder explodes, a  
forceful jet of pee blasting out of her urethra and splashing into the  
bucket. At the same time, an equally powerful stream of semen erupts  
from Santa's tip, inflating the girl's womb as quickly as her bladder is  
deflating. The immense relief of finally releasing her golden stream  
while simultaineously being filled with Santa's semen sends the petite  
girl over the edge into a series of multiple orgasms.

When Hazuki regains her senses, she slides off of Santa's erection and  
allows his creamy, white semen to flow into the bucket joining her  
recently expelled pee. Meanwhile, Santa rummages in his sack and pulls  
out what looks like an ordinary wooden rocking horse.

Seeing the rocking horse, Hazuki asks, "Is that for me?"

Santa replies, "Why, yes it is, but its no ordinary rocking horse." As  
Hazuki watches, Santa removes the horse's seat, revealing a second seat  
with a knob resembling the head of a penis sticking up out of it. "You  
sit so that the knob slides inside you, and it will activate once you  
sit down and place your hands and feet on the rests." Doing as  
instructed, Hazuki sits down, the knob spreading her opening wide once  
again. She notices a hole in the seat right in front of the knob and  
before she can ask Santa, he answers, "That's so you can pee while  
riding without making a mess."

Placing her feet on footrests sticking out of the horse's front legs and  
grabbing hand holds on the side of the horse's head, Hazuki recieves two  
surprises in quick succession: first, her hands and feet are stuck in  
place with magic, and second, the knob is the tip of a massive dildo  
that begins thrusting in and out of her passage as the horse begins  
rocking on its own.

With a twinkle in his eye, Santa says, "Like with Aiko's present, it  
does all the work and you are magically strapped in for hours at a time.  
It will, however, let you free early if you can fill up the resevoir for  
collecting the rider's pee, making it perfect for riding with a full  
bladder. It even has a built-in beverage dispenser for drinking while  
riding." Opening a panel in the back of the horse's head, Santa sets a  
pitcher of cider in the space revealed, and pulls out what looks like a  
pacifier with a long tube attached. Slipping the tube into the pitcher,  
he places the pacifier in Hazuki's mouth, who begins greedily sucking up  
the beverage to refill her bladder.

With Hazuki taken care of, Santa returns to the remaining girls and  
asks, "Who's next?"

Being the only one not intimidated by Santa's penis, which has not  
shrunk in the least since growing to fulfill Hazuki's desire for a big  
cock, Momoko declares, "Let me at that monster." As she pushes Santa  
into an armchair. Momoko's outfit, by far the most unusual of what the  
girls are wearing, resembles a skintight spandex body suit, though the  
legs cut off mere inches below the crotch and is completely sleeveless.  
The red outfit also has two fin-like protrusions sticking out from the  
sides at the hips, each ending in a white ball like those found on Santa  
caps. As it is a one-piece costume, zippered in back, it is not easily  
removed, but it has a feature for just such occasions. Climbing up into  
Santa's lap and straddling the elderly man, Momoko reaches between her  
legs and grabs a zipper pull and brings it forward, revealing that not  
only does the crotch of her outfit have a fly designed for giving easy  
access to a girl's most precious place, but that she isn't wearing any  
panties under the tight spandex.

Spreading her labia with one hand and using the other to line up his tip  
with her opening, Momoko begins to lower her hips. As the massive  
erection stretches her internal walls like never before, she yells in a  
mixture of pain and pleasure, "[OH MY GOD! Its splitting me in two!]"  
Once Santa's cock is fully seated within her depths, Momoko whimpers,  
"[So full, I've never felt so full.]"

After taking a couple of minutes to adjust, Momoko begins lifting and  
lowering her hips on Santa's shaft, going at a slow pace as her passage  
is still sore from being stretched so much, so quickly. As the pain  
fades, she increases her pace, her internal muscles tightly squeezing  
the throbbing organ within her.

After a few minutes of letting the blonde ride him, Santa exclaims, "I'm  
about to cum." Momoko lifts up, preparing to dismount when Santa grabs  
her by the hips with only his tip still within her and demanding, "What  
are you doing?"

Momoko responds plainly, "I was going to suck you off."

In a scolding tone Santa replies, "Naughty little girls like yourself  
don't have the privilege of teasing a man's cock with their tight little  
cunnies and then taking the man's load down their throats." Before  
Momoko can reply, he slams her down on his manhood, making the girl cry  
out in pain before continueing, "I'm going to give you a nice, gooey  
creampie whether you want one or not."

Tears streaming down her face, Momoko yells, "[Please don't cum inside  
me. I don't want to get pregnant! Please don't make me pregnant!]"

Continueing to thrust relentlessly into Momoko's abused hole, Santa  
says, "If you get pregnant, that's the price you pay for a few minutes  
of pleasure with my cock."

Shaking her head violently and trying to break free of Santa's grip on  
her hips, Momoko screams, "[No no no no nonono!] Don't cum in my cunny!  
I'll do anything! I'll deepthroat your cock and guzzle down sperm until  
my stomach aches and it gushes out my nose. I'll let you fuck my ass  
until I can't sit for a month. Just don't cum in my cunny!"

Santa replies coldly, "You should have thought of that before wrapping  
your cunny around my cock." Giving a few more thrusts and grunting,  
Santa declares, "Besides, its too late now, I'm cumming."

Feeling Santa's semen splatter the walls of her womb sends Momoko over  
the edge into orgasm. Arching her back and throwing back her head,  
Momoko lets out a howl like scream, "[NOOOOOOOOOOO!]"

When the girl's spasming vagina finishes milking his penis, Santa says,  
"You like bringing men to the brink of orgasm and teasing them by  
holding them there, making them beg for release and sometimes denying  
them altogether. You also like it when a man restrains you and forces  
you to take a load in your pussy while you pretend to not want it,  
especially when it follows from you denying them their orgasm." Standing  
up and laying Momoko in the chair such that her rear is elevated and his  
semen won't drip everywhere, Santa pulls out before kneeling before his  
sack once again. When he comes out, he is holding a large teddy bear.  
Handing the stuffed bear to Momoko, he explains, "When you hug that bear  
and tell it your horny, it will grow to human-size and become  
anatomically correct. It is programmed with a personality that likes  
being teased and forcefully inseminating girls."

Grinning ear to ear, Momoko says, "[Sounds kinky, I like it!]"  
before hugging the bear tightly and saying, "I'm horny!"

Leaving Momoko to enjoy her new playmate, Santa turns to Onpu, Hana, and  
the Harukaze sisters. "Who's next?"

Doremi and Poppu jump up and double team Santa, shouting "Do us next,  
Santa!" in unison.

With a wry smile, Santa states, "Ahh yes, you two have been quite  
naughty together. Bickering in front of others, but secretly lesbian  
lovers while being bisexual and neither able to stand the idea of the  
other recieving more attention from a man." Santa's Penis starts to glow  
as Santa continues, "Fortunately, I have a solution to that last part."  
His Penis starts to split at the tip, the split running down the shaft,  
and as the glow fades, Santa is standing with two penises, albeit more  
normal-sized ones, one right above the other.

The sisters shout, "WOW!" in unison before tackling Santa to the floor.  
Facing each other, they straddle Santa's waist, Doremi poised over  
Santa's uppper cock and Poppu above the lower one. As Doremi rolls  
Poppu's green tights down far enough to allow access to Poppu's  
girlhood, Poppu lifts Doremi's skirt and pulls Doremi's panties to the  
side. When both sisters are sure they have proper alignment, they drop  
their hips in unison, both girls gasping in pleasure as Santa's twin  
cocks slip inside their love tunnels. Pulling the younger girl's legs  
out from under her, Doremi finishes the removal of Poppu's tights as  
Poppu reaches behind her older sister to unzip the back of Doremi's  
dress. Letting her top fall away, doremi grabs the poinsetta-like petals  
of Poppu's skirt and pulls the thin, red nylon top off of her little  
sister before discarding her own. Both sisters now naked except for  
Doremi's panties, Poppu wraps her legs around Doremi's waist and her  
arms around her sister's neck. Capturing Poppu's lips in a kiss, Doremi  
reaches down to knead Poppu's butt cheeks.

As the sisters continue to make-out, Doremi begins raising and lowering  
her hips while using her grip on Poppu's rear to lift and lower the  
smaller girl at the same pace. The small space between Santa's cocks  
forces the girls' clitori into direct contact, and the two break off  
their kiss to moan loudly from being stimulated both internally and  
externally.

It is not long before the sisters climax in unison, their internal  
muscles simultaneously squeezing Santa's twin erections sending him over  
the edge, twin fountains of cum erupting deep within the sisters,  
filling their young wombs.

When all three finish riding out their respective orgasms, Poppu is the  
first to stand, Doremi moving quickly to capture as much of the creampie  
dripping from Poppu on her tongue. Once satisfied that her sister is  
clean, Doremi stands as well, Poppu doing the same to her older sister's  
cum dripping pussy.

Dipping into his sack once again, Santa pulls out a double-ended dildo,  
half red, half green. Presenting it to the sisters, he explains, "When  
you insert the green end into yourself, it will bond to you like a  
magical strap-on and not release you until you make a girl climax with  
the red end. Both ends vibrate while inside a girl, and artificial  
nerves in the red end allow the wearer to feel every touch on the red  
end as if they had a real penis."

Being quicker, Doremi grabs the double dildo, and sliding the green end  
into her own pussy gives Poppu a 'I'm gonna rape you' look. Poppu only  
has time to gulp before she is tackled to the ground and being violated  
by her older sister.

As Santa watches the sisters enjoying their new toy, he hears a plea  
from behind him of, "Santa Ojii-saaaan..." Turning around, he discovers  
that it was Onpu who spoke and that she has put herself in quite a  
compromising position. She is laying in an overstuffed armchair, her  
legs thrown over the sides, her skirt bunched around her waist. While  
her white nylon pantyhose are still in place, the thin material does  
nothing to hide the absense of panties underneath, and the crotch, long  
since soaked through with the child idol's juices, is quite translucent.  
Her hands are between her legs, spreading her labia and buttocks, the  
outlines of both her holes quite visible through the fabric.

Taking in the sight, Santa comments, "My my my, such a naughty little  
girl, wearing such inmodest clothing and displaying yourself in such a  
vulgar manner. Not even a teenager yet, but already behaving like a  
mature harlot."

Though Onpu is irritated by Santa's words, her pride as an actress  
refuses to let her show it, maintaining her act of cute, innocent, and  
horny as hell, saying, "Pleeease, Saaanta, stick your cocks in my cunny  
and hiney. I feel soooooo empty, I neeeeeed to be filled. "

Kneeling in front of the child idol, Santa lines up his cocks with her  
holes and thrusts them in in a single quick motion. Despite how thin her  
pantyhose are, they prove quite durable and elastic, allowing Santa to  
hilt himself in both vagina and anus without the material tearing. Onpu  
is quite pleased with both the feeling of fullness and the sensations  
from having the silky fabric of her pantyhose stretched tightly against  
her skin and inner walls.

As Santa begins to work his twin cocks in and out of Onpu's holes, the  
child idol lets her eyes drift shut as a melody of ecstasy escapes her  
throat. With her hands clasped over her chest as in prare, she looks  
almost like a little angel lost in the throws of carnal pleasure.

Grabbing hold of her ankles, Santa uses the fingernails of his index  
fingers to tickle the soles of Onpu's feet through the sheer, white  
fabric. The resulting sensory overload leaves the helpless girl unable  
to choose between bouts of uncontrollable laughter from being tickled or  
uncontrollable moans from being fucked. When Santa finally relents, she  
is out of breath and unable to do anything other than pant.

Just when Onpu is recovering from the tickle assault on her feet, Santa  
lifts her out of the chair, bringing her head to rest on his chest, the  
girl instinctually Wrapping her limbs around his neck and waist.

Grabbing her perfectly round half-moons, he begins pounding her holes  
with renewed vigor declaring, "I'm going to flood both your holes."

In-between letting out loud moans of pleasure, Onpu manages to choke  
out, "YES, flood my insides! Fill me up like a water balloon."

Just a few thrusts later, both of Santa's cocks erupt like geysers.  
Though the fabric of Onpu's pantyhose fit between the two like a condom,  
the material is far too porous to serve as a barrier as the twin jets of  
semen flood the child idol's womb and bowels. As her tummy starts to  
swell from the excessive amount of semen coursing inside her, Onpu is  
hit hard by her own orgasm, both of her holes contracting rhythmically  
to milk Santa for all he's worth. Digging her fingernails into his  
shoulders for support, she throws her head back and lets out a scream of  
pleasure.

When Santa pulls Onpu off of his penises and lowers her to the floor,  
her legs are wobbly. Her anal spincter prevents any cum leaking from her  
bowels, and her panty hose draw what leaks from her pussy down the  
inside of her thighs, preventing any from dripping to the floor. Though  
drenched from waist to knee in cum stains, there is no indication of  
staining from the anal sex. Dropping to her knees, she wraps her mouth  
around the penis that was just in her ass, thankful she did such a  
thorough job cleaning herself out with enemas before the party. As she  
sucks greedily on one penis, her hand is vigorously jacking off the  
other, switching periodically which one is in her mouth. Before long her  
efforts are rewarded with a double cumshot. While she succeeds in  
swallowing all the semen from the cock in her mouth, she is helpless to  
avoid a facial from the other.

Wiping as much of the gooey, white liquid from her face as possible and  
licking her hands clean, she gives Santa an innocent smile before  
asking, "Did Santa enjoy that?"

He replies simply, "Yes I did, and I have something I think you will  
enjoy as well." Reaching into his bag once again, he pulls out what  
looks like an ordinary beenbag chair with a soft cotton covering the  
color of lavender.

Before Santa can offer any explanation, Onpu asks, "What does it do?"

Instead of explaining, Santa replies, "Why don't you sit down, say your  
horny and find out?" As Onpu walks towards the chair, he adds, "I would  
recommend removing any clothes you want to keep in one piece."

Following Santa's advice, Onpu unties the puffballs holding her shawl in  
place, letting it fall to the floor before pulling her short-sleeved,  
mini-skirted dress over her head and tossing it to the ground. Now  
wearing only her cum-stained pantyhose and a long sleeve undershirt made  
of the same thin material, she lays down on the beanbag chair and says,  
"I'm horny." as she closes her eyes and lets her body go limp, waiting  
to see what kind of perverted enjoyment this innocuous looking item is  
hiding.

As Onpu lays there relaxed, knobby protusions roughly as big around as  
the girl's forearms form near her hands and feet. These protrusions grow  
longer and begin coiling their way up the girl's arms and legs. As the  
growing tentacles wrap their way around Onpu's limbs, they contract and  
vibrate, gently massaging the muscles of her arms and legs. Upon  
reaching her shoulders and hips, one pair of tentacles wraps around her  
neck before merging together to form a collar while the other pair wrap  
around her waist to merge into a belt. Gripping her firmly enough to  
support her weight, yet gently enough not to hurt her, the tentacles  
lift her out of the chair, spreading her limbs apart in the process.

Opening her eyes for the first time since activating her new toy, Onpu  
realizes that she is now suspended a fewfeet above the beanbag chair and  
completely immobilized by the tentacles. As her restraints continue to  
constrict and relax in a manner that feels like a massage, a new pair of  
tentacles, these with ends resembling gloved hands begin massaging and  
caressing her upper back and chest, slowly working their way down her  
body.

Enjoying the full body massage the tentacles are giving her, Onpu lets  
her guard down, closing her eyes and going limp in the tentacles' grip.  
When the hands reach her crotch, they begin tracing the outline of her  
vulva through her thin pantyhose before gripping the material and  
ripping it a part to expose her crotch. Having her damp core exposed to  
the open air sends a shiver through her body, but she continues to bask  
in the gentle caresses her body is recieving as the hands begin to  
finger her damp folds.

Lost in the gentle pleasure she is recieving, Onpu is unaware that a  
pair of tentacles resembling Penises is creeping up between her legs, a  
second pair with suckers coming up the sides. The hands move to Onpu's  
rear and begin kneading her buttocks as an excuse to spread them apart.

All at once, the suckers latch on to Onpu's nipples as the Penis like  
tentacles bury themselves in her vagina and anus. When Onpu opens her  
mouth to let out a surprised yell, a third penis-like tentacle comes out  
of nowhere and shoves itself in her mouth. Buried to her cervix, the  
tentacle in Onpu's pussy pulls out before ramming itself back in,  
growing fatter with each thrust, gradually stretching her to new limits.  
Not satisfied with her rectum, the tentacle in her ass pushes into her  
colon, constantly wriggling about, but never retreating only going  
deeper. The suckers retreat from her nipples briefly so the hands can  
rip away the material covering her chest before latching on again,  
sucking roughly at her budding breasts. She panics briefly when the  
tentacle in her mouth forces itself down her throat and into her  
esophagus, something which should block her airways, but relaxes and  
begins sucking the tentacle when she realizes she can still breathe  
easily.

Feeling two more penis like tentacles brush against her palms, Onpu  
gladly closes her hands around them and strokes them as best she can  
with her arms bound. Meanwhile, two much smaller tendrils, no thicker  
than a pencil coil their way up the tentacle pounding her passage to her  
crotch. One of them, resembling the ones suckling at her breasts,  
latches on to her clitoris while the other, more penis-like tendril,  
slips into her urethra and makes its way to the girl's bladder. Onpu can  
feel her bladder quickly filling with fluid being pumped in by the  
tendril coupled with an intense need to pee, but doesn't feel the pain  
associated with a bladder that is overfilled or filling too quickly. It  
is then she realizes that a lot of what the tentacles are doing to her  
should hurt, but she is only feeling overwhelming pleasure all over her  
body.

Seeing that Onpu is enjoying her gift, Santa turns to the final and by  
far youngest ojamajo. Seeing that she has Santa's attention, she stands  
and curtsies before speaking, "Hana-chan has been waiting a long time to  
meet Santa."

Santa responds, "And its a pleasure to finally meet you."

Grabbing the white trim on the front of her skirt, Hana asks, "Is  
Hana-chan a good girl for waiting patiently while Santa sees to  
Hana-chan's mamas?" As she finishes speaking, she lifts her skirt,  
showing her underwear, a unusual hybrid of panties and short boxer  
briefs, a bit of ruffle around the leg holes, a damp spot evident in the  
crotch of the white fabric.

Santa replies, "Patience is a sign of being a good little girl, but it  
doesn't get rid of all the naughty things you have done. I know you  
aren't even 3 years old yet, yet you are already an insatiable little  
nymphet who will milk a man's cock dry and then beg him to eat your  
creampie even when he's exhausted and begging for mercy."

With tears in her eyes and looking down, Hana asks, "Is Santa going to  
punish Hana-chan for being a naughty girl?"

Santa replies, "Yes I am, and you can start taking your punishment by  
sucking my cock."

Doing her best to sound innocent, Hana asks, "Which one?" Realizing he  
still has two cocks from taking both Harukaze Sisters at the same time  
and giving Onpu some double penetration, Santa wills his cocks to merge  
back together, silently answering Hana's question in the process. As  
Hana kneels down and takes Santa's Cock into her mouth, she thinks to  
herself, 'Hana-chan really wants to pet the kitty. Damn Hana-chan's  
Mamas and Magical Stage.'

When Santa cums, Hana tries to pull away, but Santa holds her head in  
place, forcing the young witch to swallow his load. When he's finished,  
he instructs Hana, "Stand-up and lift your skirt." After doing as she is  
told, Santa kneels in front of her. Hooking his fingers under her  
waisband, he pulls her underwear down to her ankles. With an index  
finger, he begins to gently trace the folds of Hana's vulva.

Bucking her hips involuntarily against Santa's finger, Hana whines,  
"Please Santa, don't tease Hana-chan!"

Pulling his hand away from Hana's core, Santa replies, "Turn around and  
lean forward with your hands on your knees." Hana does as she is told,  
kicking off her underwear in the process, her cute little butt  
protruding towards Santa. The elderly man begins kneading her buttocks  
as he slowly laps away at Hana's love juices.

As her entire body trembles from the sensation of Santa's tongue against  
her girlhood, Hana manages to say between pleasured moans, "Santa's  
tongue is incredible! Hana-chan's cunny feels soooo gooooood being  
licked by Santaaaa!" Her moans of pleasure soon turn to whimpers of  
disappointment as Santa suddenly withdrawals. Trying to turn around to  
face Santa and realizing her gloved hands are magically stuck to her  
knees, Hana whines, "Why did Santa stop licking Hana-chan's cunny?"

Sitting down in an empty armchair, Santa replies, "Because it's about  
time Hana-chan came and sat on my lap." Getting his meaning and with  
hands still bound to knees, Hana waddles over to Santa. With her back to  
Santa, Hana attempts to sit down so that his penis slips into her  
vagina, which proves fairly difficult to pull off without her hands to  
help line things up. After several failed attempts Hana finally manages  
to bring her hole down square on Santa's tip, letting out a loud moan as  
his cock sinks into her depths.

Finally filled with the cock she's been longing for all night, the horny  
little witch wastes no time and begins bobbing up and down on Santa's  
cock as quickly as her thin legs can move her. Riding Santa's cock for  
all she's worth, Hana exclaims, "Santa's cock feels so good to  
Hana-chan's cunny! Does Hana-chan's Cunny feel good to Santa's Cock?"

Santa replies, "Yes it does. Its quite warm and cozy inside your pussy."

Grinning ear to ear, Hana exclaims, "Yay! It makes Hana-chan very happy  
that Santa is enjoying Hana-chan's cunny!" At that moment, Santa grabs  
Hana's knees, releasing the spell binding her hands, pulling the young  
witch towards him, laying her against his chest. With her legs flung  
over his arms and grabbing her by her thighs near her butt, he begins  
fucking the young witch at a faster pace then before, her pleasured  
moans becoming more like screams of delight.

Hands clenched in fists in front of her chest, the ecstatic little witch  
screams, "YES! Fuck Hana-chan's cunny! Make Hana-chan cum! Cum in  
Hana-chan's cunny! Hana-chan wants Santa to give Hana-chan's cunny a  
nice gooey creampie!" Less than a minute later, Hana gets her wish as  
Santa's penis erupts with another spray of semen, coating the young  
witch's womb and sending her over the edge towards her own orgasm.

With a glazed look in her eyes, Hana says softly in a trance like voice,  
"More... Hana-chan's cunny wants more." Starting to squirm in Santa's  
arms, trying to move up and down on the elderly man's penis, she says  
more loudly, "Fuck Hana-chan's cunny some more! Shoot more cum into  
Hana-chan's womb!" Instead of resuming intercourse, Santa lifts Hana off  
of his wilting penis, making the girl whine, "No! Don't pull it out!  
Please stick it back in! Hana-chan's cunny feels so empty without  
Santa's cock."

Setting Hana down on her feet, Santa closes the fly of his long johns.  
With tear filled eyes, Hana turns to Santa and asks, "Why did Santa stop  
fucking Hana-chan's cunny? Did it not feel good when Santa came in  
Hana-chan?"

Kneeling down and wiping away Hana's tears, Santa reassures the young  
witch, "It felt really good, but I gave each of your mamas one turn on  
my penis, and it wouldn't be fair to them if I let you go a second  
round. Besides, I have something that should help fill the emptiness in  
your pussy." Reaching into his magic sack one last time, Santa pulls out  
what looks like an ordinary dildo and hands it to Hana.

Looking at it curiously, Hana asks, "What's special about it?"

Smiling gently, Santa replies, "Other than feeling a lot more realistic  
than ordinary dildos, this one will also turn into a tongue perfect for  
cunnilingus at your request, and its long enough to lick you all the way  
to your cervix."

Smiling widely, Hana exclaims, "Yay! Hana-chan is going to try it out  
right away!" With that, Hana finds and empty spot to lay down and begins  
to furiously slide the dildo in and out of her slippery passage.

All of the girls now taken care of, Santa walks over to where his  
clothes are and quickly dresses before looking around the room. Aiko is  
still laying on the couch, her eyes glazed over in pleasure and too  
exhausted to even pant. Momoko is lying in one of the armchairs, her  
limbs wrapped tightly around the oversized teddy bear as it fucks her  
relentlessly. Poppu is taking her turn to fuck Doremi with their new  
toy, and Onpu seems to have passed out from all the stimulation the  
tentacles are giving her. Hazuki is still on her rocking horse, though  
squirming quite visibly, likely on the verge of involuntarily voiding  
her bladder again. Hana seems to be trying out her new toy's cunnilingus  
mode.

Slapping his forehead as he remembers something, Santa speakes, "Most of  
you probably discovered this already, but anything resembling a penis on  
the toys I gave you is capable of secriting a fluid with the same look  
and feel as human semen, but it contains no sperm." With that, Santa  
walks towards the fireplace, preparing to leave the ojamajo to enjoy  
their new toys.

And laying a finger aside of his nose and giving a nod, up the chimney  
he goes.

The Ojamajo were too busy to hear as he flew out of sight Merry  
Christmas to all and to all a good night.


End file.
